The Life of Severus Snape: Year 1
by ShitoriHitosai
Summary: Severus Snape is finally escaping his parents and heading for his first year at Hogwarts. What new friends and enemies will he make? What adventures will have? What will happen between him and Lily? Find out in this tale of his first year at Hogwarts!


**Authors Note:** Well, this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted on here, but it isn't the first fanfiction I have ever written. I am a HUGE fan of Severus Snape and I just really wanted to start writing fanfiction based on his life. Thus, I have decided to write a series of different fanfiction that will go through his first year at Hogwarts all the way until he dies. I will warn you right now! I have a slight case of Dyslexia. Do to this, I can write very slow at times and I may make mistakes in my writing. This doesn't mean I am a horrible writer though. It just means I have to work at it. Please read some of my work before deciding if it's horrible or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character or places I am using in the fanfiction. I have to admit that I would love to own Severus though... -luffles all over the Sev-

---------------------------

A boy with shoulder length, greasy, black hair lay on the grass looking up at the sun. His hocked nose jetted out before him giving him a sharp look even for one as young as him. His black eyes looked up at the cloudless sky with a look of content in them as a soft sigh came from his thin lips. Brushing some of the greasy locks out of his face, with his long fingered and sallow hand, he closed his eyes a little, so they were half hooded, and basked in the ambiance of the sunny summer morning.

"You seem happy, Severus... What did you do? Hit someone else with a tree branch?" A bitter voice said from somewhere above him. Opening his eyes all the way again, the boy, who's name was obviously Severus, turned on to his side and looked a thin young girl that could have been no more then a couple of years older then him. This girl didn't look at all pleased to see Severus and the sneer that leaped on to his face showed that the dislike was mutual. The girl he looked up at had a very pointy face. She seemed to be as sharp as nails at every angle of her body and her deep pale gray eyes were no exception to this rule. Her long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, but her bangs dangled just above her eyes in a neat gentle curl. Her neck seemed to be even more unnaturally long as he glared up at her in his own bitterness. If he had to compare her to anything, he would have to say that he would compare her to a really ugly horse and he would have no remorse in saying so to her face.

"Yes, of course! I have been hitting people with branches all day! In fact, I'm looking for another victim. Would you like another go?" Bittersweet sarcasm seeped from every word he spoke as he grudgingly pushed himself back up on to his feet. He had been rather enjoying his morning before she reared her ugly horse face over his head. He had to say that he was rather proud of himself when he noticed that her bitterness had been replaced with shock and anger.

"WHY YOU...! WHY YOU...! YOU FREAKY WEIRDO! LILY!" the young girl cried out as she ran off towards the swings that lay with in the park he had been laying in. It was then that he noticed the girl on the swings. How he could have missed her presence until then was beyond him, but there she was with her usual bright aura all about her. The girl was the same age as him and she was in no way as horsey as the girl that had run to hide behind her like a beaten dog. In fact, she was as beautiful as the flower she was named after. Of course, he would never admit such a thing to her. Yes, he would tell the horse exactly what he though... But Lily... She was special and it would be way to embarrassing a thing to do.

He noticed a little frown come over her usually smiling face as she slammed her feet on the ground so that they would skid and slow her down. Once she had slowed down enough, Lily leaped off of the swing and ran to her upset sister.

"What's wrong, Tuney? Did something happen?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yes, there is something wrong! Your weirdo friend just threatened to kill me again!" The girl, who's real name was Petunia, snapped as she pointed a long, thin, shaking finger straight at Severus, who was no longer hidden by the brush he had been laying behind. Severus didn't have any issues at all noticing just how angry Lily was as she followed her sister's pointing finger to where Severus stood.

"Severus Tobias Snape!!!" Lily shouted in her anger as she advanced on Severus. She couldn't believe it! Severus had threatened her sister's life? She wasn't going to stand for this!

Severus took a step back with unease as she advanced and almost tripped over his over sized grubby clothing. Though he knew that Lily wouldn't hurt him, she was down right scary when she was mad.

"I didn't say anything about killing your silly muggle sister! She's a liar! All I did was jokingly ask if she wanted to get hit with a branch again! I wasn't really going to do it!" Severus declared in his own defense as Lily stopped before him and put her hands on her hips. Her loose red hair seemed to fly about her in her rage and her green eyes were as hard as pure emeralds as they bore deep into his very soul.

"Oh, really funny, Sev! I almost forgot to laugh! And don't call Tuney a muggle! It's not like she can help the fact that she can't do magic..." Lily snapped at Severus as she bit her lower lip in irritation. As she said the last bit, a sad little look had came to Lily's face. Severus knew all to well what Lily was thinking and he had told her over and over again that her wish for her sister to go to Hogwarts was impossible.

He couldn't help the twinge of pain that struck his heart as he looked upon her sad face. Though he hated Petunia Evans, he would have gladly gone to any lengths to make Lily's wish come true. However, he knew that was impossible. His mother had taught him that much long ago. He needed to do something to bring back her pretty smile though.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Severus replied in a compromising fashion as he lowered his head a little and clenched his fists. It was apparent that he wasn't really sorry about what he had said to Petunia. That didn't stop him from pushing back his pride and apologizing to Lily for having made her upset. He didn't plan on apologizing to Petunia though. Wild ravenous dogs couldn't pull a apology from his teeth when it came Petunia.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Tuney!" Lily snapped in reply and Severus almost flinched at the thought of doing what she asked. Why did he have to apologize? She was just as at fault as he was. Then again... Lily didn't know that did she? No. She had been pulled in this with only her sister's word and his claim that it was only a joke. Though he wanted to tell her that it had been Petunia that had started it all, he knew it was about time the subject was dropped before people were angered further.

"Very well... I'm sorry, Petunia..." Severus hissed through clenched teeth. It was all to obvious that he hadn't wanted to do that. It was clearly written on his face as his black eyes glared at the ground. Yes. Wild dogs couldn't pull a apology from him, but Lily could. This was mainly because he would do almost anything to make her happy. But when he looked up from the ground, to look at her face, he didn't see a smile. In fact, she looked angrier.

"Really, Severus... If your going to apologize at least mean it. Is it really that hard to be nice to my sister? Come on, Tuney. Lets go home," Lily said as she took her sister's hand into hers and started to drag her off in the direction of their home. Her head was lifted proudly in her anger as she did so.

Petunia looked over her shoulder with a little smile on her face and stuck her tongue out at Severus as she was dragged off. It was apparent that she had meant to cause something like this again. It seemed to be her goal in life to try and break up Severus and her sister's friendship. More anger leaped into Severus' eyes as he saw her do this, but he didn't move from where he was. He didn't want to make Lily angrier then she already was. He knew that Lily would be calmed soon enough. She just needed sometime to brood about what had happened. That was just the way she was. She seemed almost incapable of remaining angry with anyone. That and he was the only other magic user she knew. He was certain that she would be back to her bright self in no time.

Being more mature then the horse faced girl that had stuck her tongue out at him, Severus shrugging off the rude gesture and turned on his heels to face the direction of his own home. A slightly uneasy look came to his face as he did so. Though he didn't want to go back home, a slight rumbling had started to vibrate through out his whole stomach. He hadn't yet eaten anything today. This was for good reason though. His father had been drinking again and his parents had got into yet another fight. Though he had been enjoying his time outside like usual, he had gone outside to escape the fighting, the yelling, and the possible violence between his mother and father. He was also afraid that his father would turn on him again as well...

Standing and looking in the direction of his home, he considered the possibility of getting food without being noticed, then shook his head. Severus wasn't brave enough to risk the possibility of attracting his father's attention. If there was one thing he was afraid of more then losing Lily, it was his abusive, neglectful, drunk of a father. No, he didn't just fear his father. He hated him! He was tired of all of the fighting, abuse, and lack of love! He was tired of seeing his mother in pain because of the way his father treated her! He was just tired off it all!

As Severus thought this, he clenched his teeth, eyes, and hands tighter then he had done when forced to apologize to Petunia. He often forced these thoughts from entering his mind, but sometimes they just seemed to catch up with him no mater what he did. Tears of rage started to build up in his eyes as he stood there for a couple of moments. Then, forcing back his feelings of rage, loneliness, and fear, Severus' eyes flew open again and he wiped the couple of tears that had built up on his face on to his grubby coat. His face, which had been a mask of pain and anger, was now a mask of contempt and superiority. He had leaned long ago that to survive you had to be stronger and strong he would be.

With that, Severus stepped forward and started to head towards his house. He needed food and he would suffer the possible consequences that may come with trying to get it. He just needed to remind himself that soon he would be off to Hogwarts and he wouldn't have to put up with this anymore. He was just glad that Lily had been invited as well. He would have been terribly lonely if she hadn't been. Then again, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be accepted... Even though she was muggleborn.

-----------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Alright, this chapter was a little short and a Little bit of the pointless side, but it needed to be done before I could go on with the story. I decided to write this so that people can get a better understanding on how his life was at home and his feeling towards Lily and Petunia. Well, at least in my point of view. I have to admit that I would have preferred to make it a bit longer, but I just don't seem to have the inspiration to do so at the moment. If anyone has any questions, comments, or suggestions, please comment. I will do my best to reply to all questions as swiftly as possible and I will also think on all suggestions. Comments = Love.


End file.
